


Did you forget Lafayette?

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson realizes that Lafayette is worth remembering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you forget Lafayette?

**Author's Note:**

> I dont remember when i wrote this but my records say that I was very tired and my sense of time through off because I went across the country during a change in daylight savings time.

Thomas Jefferson had heard a lot about the young Marquis de Lafayette, but he never could have imagined exactly what he would encounter on that faithful day. Jefferson's heart nearly stopped as he watched the slight and thin man saunter into the room. His flamboyance was overwhelming, and to Jefferson's horror, simply the sight of this beautiful man with a spring in his step made him erect. His abundant penis bounced up against the top of his desk. "Monsieur Jefferson," Lafayette outstretched a hand and waited for the Virginian to stand to greet him properly, but he refused. "Have I done something wrong?" The young Frenchman worried. "No, my good sir. I was simply taken aback by your incredible presence." Lafayette smiled, "and I by your big foot. Shall I put it in my mouth to keep it out of your own?" "Sir!" Thomas gasped at the rashness. "Don't tell me you'd shy away from such a conquest?" Lafayette teased, rising to his feet. "You are quite a rambunctious man," Thomas shivered as Lafayette tipped the large man's chair back to expose the erection. Lafayette fell down to his knees and attempted to soothe the beast between the southerner's legs. "Everything really is bigger in America, no?" Lafayette smiled and rose to his feet. He was young and nimble, unlike anything Jefferson had ever experienced, and he watched in astonishment as Lafayette lifted one foot up onto his desk and spread his cheeks to take a slow seat on Thomas's thick pole. Thomas threw his head back and moaned loudly as Lafayette took all of him in. Lafayette shivered and grabbed onto Jefferson's sturdy arms as he moved himself up and down. Thomas was nearly screaming, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Monsieur Jefferson," Lafayette paused, worried by the amount of noise the man produced. "Don't stop!" He cried. He grabbed the little Frenchman by the waist and bounced him up and down on the pole upon which he sat. "I want to see your beautiful face, mon ami," Lafayette begged. With his rippling muscles, Jefferson twisted Lafayette 180 degrees around to face him, sending chills up the poor boy's spine. "Thomas," Lafayette panted. "Hold fast," Jefferson demanded, having taken up the initial fervor the young man brought with him. Lafayette wrapped his arms around Jefferson's neck panted as he rode him. "Monsieur," he panted. "be sweet to me." "Yes, yes!" He cried as he finally satisfied himself, erupting within the tight French croissant. "Lafayette...I'll never forget you," he promised.


End file.
